ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Ailura
|-|Glacial= |-|Obsidian= |-|Riparian= |-|Skeleton= Ailurai (plural, singular Ailura) are tiger-like creatures occurring in the Sunanie Glacier, Mt. Ekoh and Elegema Forest biomes. Each biome's population is adapted to the relevant surroundings, with the Glacial Ailura, Obsidian Ailura and Riparian Ailura occurring in the glacier, volcano, and forest respectively. They were part of the opening day release. During Halloween 2016, the Skeleton Ailura was released, available through Grave Digging. Glacial Ailura Descriptions Egg For some reason, you feel safer when you hold this icy egg. Hatchling A rather pudgy kitten hatched from the egg. Frost keeps forming on its fur, and it never seems to leave your side. Mature Hatchling Much to your surprise, icy crystals seem to have permanently formed on its shoulders! The ice doesn't feel cold when you touch it, but everyone else seems to find it too frigid to even approach. The kitten has also grown much, much larger, and become very protective of you. Adult To those lucky enough to raise them from the egg, an Ailura is a loyal guardian and steadfast ally. Despite their protective natures, most Ailurai are surprisingly laid-back, loving nothing better than to lounge about whilst keeping a close eye on their chosen companion. Often raised solely for the purpose of guarding kings and their courts, they are a common sight in palaces and throne rooms. However, though intensely loyal and frighteningly strong, they are not the brightest of creatures. In fact, humorous stories abound about the Ailura who erred on the side of being too protective, chasing off the unfortunate trainer's friends and foes alike. Glacial Ailurai are found exclusively in the coldest of regions. They are powerful, if not unwitting, users of frost magic, and often unconsciously surround their charges with an icy aura. The ice that forms on their shoulders can only be melted by magical means, and as such is a valuable alchemical resource - not to mention an incredibly popular drink ingredient in hotter climates. Obsidian Ailura Descriptions Egg For some reason, you feel safer when you hold this warm egg. Hatchling A rather pudgy kitten hatched from the egg. Its fur radiates a comfortable warmth, and it never seems to leave your side. Mature Hatchling Much to your surprise, the fur on your kitten's spine has burst into flame! The fire doesn't burn you when you touch it, but everyone else seems to find it too hot to even approach. The kitten has also grown much, much larger, and become very protective of you. Adult To those lucky enough to raise them from the egg, an Ailura is a loyal guardian and steadfast ally. Despite their protective natures, most Ailurai are surprisingly laid-back, loving nothing better than to lounge about whilst keeping a close eye on their chosen companion. Often raised solely for the purpose of guarding kings and their courts, they are a common sight in palaces and throne rooms. However, though intensely loyal and frighteningly strong, they are not the brightest of creatures. In fact, humorous stories abound about the Ailura who erred on the side of being too protective, chasing off the unfortunate trainer's friends and foes alike. Obsidian Ailurai are notorious for their temperamental natures. Despite being unwaveringly loyal to the person who raised them, they are quick to turn aggressive towards anyone (or anything) that gets too close. Though a bite from their red-hot fangs is more than enough to deter even the most determined of attackers, it's the sweltering heat they radiate that keeps most would-be visitors at bay. Those who have raised Obsidian Ailurai, however, seem curiously unaffected by their beasts' oppressive ambient temperature, leading most to agree that these fiery cats are more than capable of controlling their blistering aura, and simply use it to keep others away. Riparian Ailura Descriptions Egg For some reason, you feel safer when you hold this egg. Hatchling A rather pudgy kitten hatched from the egg. Its fur is incredibly soft, and it never seems to leave your side. Mature Hatchling The kitten has grown much, much larger, and become very protective of you. Despite its friendly demeanor, it won't seem to let anyone else touch it without your express permission. Adult To those lucky enough to raise them from the egg, an Ailura is a loyal guardian and steadfast ally. Despite their protective natures, most Ailurai are surprisingly laid-back, loving nothing better than to lounge about whilst keeping a close eye on their chosen companion. Often raised solely for the purpose of guarding kings and their courts, they are a common sight in palaces and throne rooms. However, though intensely loyal and frighteningly strong, they are not the brightest of creatures. In fact, humorous stories abound about the Ailura who erred on the side of being too protective, chasing off the unfortunate trainer's friends and foes alike. Riparian Ailurai are, despite their powerful bulk, some of the gentlest creatures in Ostlea. Resorting to force only to save their companion from immediate danger, these lovable felines are often charged with protecting children and young hatchlings. Riparians are also the most intelligent of Ailura, and seem to understand human speech with ease. Though thought to lack any kind of active magical ability, farmers swear up and down that their crops and gardens are always more fruitful when the farm is under a Riparian Ailura's protection. Sprites Hatchling sequence Credits * Concept: Spatio * Sketches: Spatio * Sprites: Spatio * Descriptions: Spatio * Journal sketches: Rhynn Links * Ailurai creature journal * Ailurai fanclub nl:Ailura Category:Creatures Category:Site Opening Category:Spatio Category:Rare Category:Common Category:Medium egg group Category:Sunanie Glacier Category:Elegema Forest Category:Mt. Ekoh Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Sintera Tombs